


The Way Harry Does Christmas

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco muses on Harry's way to Christmas.





	

Draco approves of the way Harry does Christmas. That does not mean that the way the Malfoy family celebrated the yuletide was nothing but lavish. Yet those yuletides had lacked the kind of warmth that characterized a Potter Christmas. 

Never before had Draco taken part in baking, in licking excess dough from Harry's fingers, ending up with burned cookies when Harry bent him over the kitchen table.

 

Never before had he decorated a tree, snatched a kiss in between hanging garland and baubles. Smiled as Harry charmed some lights onto the branches, not even scowling when it transpired that Granger had taught it.

 

Never before has he been at a Weasley Christmas party and liked it, because that's how much he loves Harry…

 

...and the Weasley’s aren't that bad, once he gets to know them, once he realizes that maybe he had always envied their closeness. And it feels like his best Christmas yet, with Harry there by his side.


End file.
